Season 6:The Final Season
by xrockxthisxtownx
Summary: The new year brings major drama for the kids at Degrassi, and this year they're facing some issues that are rather left unsaid at other schools: Drugs, Alcohol, Bulemia, School rivalries, Twoperson rivalries, and death...the death of two students.


This is my story from TOD, you may have read it and I figured I would keep going with it since I quit it over there. 

This is my Season 6! I hope you like it! )

-------Episodes-------

601:Baby I'm Back Part 1:

Sean returns seeking Emma. Liberty starts to fall for Derek.(Song Title By: Baby Bash)

602:Baby I'm Back Part 2:

Peter won't allow Emma to talk to Sean, making it tense between them. The adoptive parents of Liberty's baby die in a car accident, and Liberty takes the baby back.(Song Title By: Baby Bash)

603:Beautifully Undone:

When Ellie finds out she needs to go back to High School, her, Manny, Ashley, Jimmy, JT, and Sean skip class. Jay and Peter start to become friends.(Song Title By: Lindy)

604:Passion:

With everything she went through last year, Emma has had enough of surprises, but when Sean asks her out, she questions her relationship with Peter. With Jimmy and Ellie constantly flirting, Ashley can no longer will to see Jimmy.(Song Title By: Hikari Utada)

605:What's Left Of Me Part 1:

Manny is feeling disappointed when Craig hasn't returned for the new year. Spinner's mom has cheated on his dad with a different man, and Spinner tries to figure out why she did this.(Song Title By: Nick Lachey)

606:What's Left Of Me Part 2:

When Craig comes back from everything with his record deals, he breaks up with Manny, because he's met "Andrea", a new girl. Spinner's mom adopts an African American boy from South America.(Song Title By: Nick Lachey)

607:Sassy Thang:

Manny starts a fight with Andrea since she's stolen Craig away, while still dealing with her bulemia. Ellie and Ashley try to make sense of what's going on in their lives.(Song Title By: X-Quisite)

608:Baby, Come Back:

Jimmy does romantic things to try to get Ashley's attention and get her to go back out with him. Peter rejects Jay when he finds out his secret agenda is to get with Emma, again.(Song Title By: Player)

609:Just Like You:

Ellie's finally getting close to Jimmy, and she finally gets the moment she's been waiting for. Andrea tries to befriend Manny because she doesn't want Manny to hate her.(Song Title By: Three Days Grace)

610:Savin' Me:

Spinner believes he has become saved from hell, but Darcy thinks he needs more time to ask for forgiveness. Derek begins chain smoking, to help deal with his exams and basketball.(Song Title By: Nickelback)

611:Vindicated Part 1:

With Andrea removed from the picture, Craig looks to Manny again. Emma's ready to learn about the real Peter Stone.(Song Title: Dashboard Confessional)

612:Vindicated Part 2:

Ellie has kept herself close to Craig while trying to hide Jimmy. Dylan's out of the picture, but does that mean Marco's ready to come to grips with a huge mistake and it's dire consequences?(Song Title: Dashboard Confessional)

613:Going Under:

It seems that Liberty has been keeping herself too close to her studies and her friends feel like she's depressed, but can there be something bigger going on? Manny has decided she has gotten enough courage to go back to her home and try to live with her mom and dad.(Song Title By: Evanescence)

614:Scars:

Terri returns with arms open wide to her friends, but she soon notices life hasn't been the same for her former buds. Matt returns to try and win Paige back, but is she ready to come to grips with her romantic life and college life colliding?(Song Title By: Papa Roach)

615:Everytime We Touch Part 1:

Spinner feels like Darcy has a clutch on his life, who he hangs out with, what he does, everything! Ashley finds out about Jimmy and Ellie, and she's furious.(Song Title By: Cascada)

616:Everytime We Touch Part 2:

At this year's Nationality Festival, Spinner is asked to give a speech because he has a multi-cultural family, and he makes a huge decision while being up at the podium. Ellie works on trying to get Ashley back as a friend, but no one is more shocked than Ellie when she finds out what Ashley has planned.(Song Title By: Cascada)

617:Look What You've Done:

It seems like time has run out for Terri to graduate, since she has two years to go, yet. Liberty can't deal with Derek's smoking.(Song Title By: Jet)

618:Everything:

Jay's really tried to change, and he realizes he's different now, so can Andrea be his friend, or will he want more? Manny finally gets some closure with her bulemia it seems, but getting an acting job in a movie brings major stress.(Song Title By: Alanis Morissette)

619:Good Morning, Beautiful:

Emma suddenly wakes up remembering the night before, in which she made-out with Sean, now she has a huge decision to make. Marco's done with fooling around, and now he's ready to deal with his secret.(Song Title By: Deftones)

620:Chaos Part 1:

A school rivalry has developed between Degrassi and Lakehurst, and JT seems to be the ringleader for Degrassi. Ellie's dad has returned home, only to find Ellie's been living at Jimmy's because she feels more comfortable with him.(Song Title By: Mute Math)

621:Chaos Part 2:

This school rivalry has left JT, Manny, Craig, and Liberty in the middle of it. With Ellie and Jimmy getting closer and closer, she can't help but reveal what she did with Craig.(Song Title By: Mute Math)

622:Oh, It Is Love:

It seems like Craig can't get over Ellie, but when Darcy and Andrea try for him, it seems he's tied between them and himself. Spinner can't deal with hard feelings towards Rick and his death and how it could affect his friendship with Terri.(Song Title By: Hellogoodbye)

623:Summer Shudder:

Paige is having trouble with her early final exams. Manny's year has been anything but fun, so can alcohol help her get that buzz she's always wanted?(Song Title By: AFI)

624:Speed Of Sound:

Emma spirals out of control, and she tries to find who and what is really right for her. Spinner and Paige try to rekindle their relationship, but is it all worth it?(Song Title By: Coldplay)

625:The Webs We Weave:

Ellie has a big secret to reveal to Jimmy, that could affect the rest of her life. Peter has begun something that is definitely life-threatening, but it's so addicting, he can't stop, so what's he going to do?(Song Title By: Escape The Fate)

626:Welcome To The Black Parade Part 1:

Ashley finds that Paige, Terri, and Emma have become her closest friends, and there's a rivalry between her and Ellie. Peter's looking for a new love interest, and it seems Darcy is truly into him, but can he keep a secret he has from her?(Song Title By: My Chemical Romance)

627:Welcome To The Black Parade Part 2:

It's time for Prom, and when Ashley and Ellie wind up in a huge brawl, it makes Lakehurst join the fight. JT, Manny, Emma, and Toby have begun to plan for Liberty's birthday party, but it seems Manny's invited a few too many, and Emma reveals why she really wants this party.(Song Title By: My Chemical Romance)

628:Knife Party:

Liberty's finally had her birthday party thrown, and when some Lakehurst guys show up, it seems that secrets with JT and Manny and secrets with JT and Liberty can't stay secrets for very long. Emma tries to conquer her quest she has recently been planning for.(Song Title By: Deftones)

629:When Your Heart Stops Beating:

Everyone's a little out of whack since they've lost someone they love, especially Manny, and she can't deal when her parents are really losing touch of what she wants. Ellie can't handle trying to keep the secret from her parents, while trying to console the fact that she's breaking down inside.(Song Title By+44)

630:It's Not Over Part 1:

A student at Degrassi begins to sink into serious depression. Graduation's approaching, and it seems like nothing's standing between Darcy and her college education, but could a secret brought out from a Lakehurst student ruin Darcy's educational future, and her romance?(Song Title By: Chris Daughtry)

631:It's Not Over Part 2:

The depressed student sinks deeper and deeper into it, and eventually the school rivalry claims another student's life. Emma attempts to prove herself to her parents and to Sean as graduation draws near.(Song Title By: Chris Daughtry)

Jesse


End file.
